Users interact with software applications through client computing devices. A user of a client device may interact with a software application in any suitable manner, such as by a touch screen on the device, using a peripheral such as a keyboard or mouse associated with the device, using voice commands, or any other suitable methods. In certain instances, a user may interact with a software application by loading the software application into the device's memory and interacting with the device by a user interface on a display of the device. In certain instances, a user may interact with a software application by altering settings or preferences associated with the application.